


A Different Craving

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon, Cisswap, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Transformation, alien transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: No one was too worried when Kath didn't show up to training that morning. Or to breakfast afterwards. It wasn't that strange of an occurrence. Not with as many girls on the team as there were. But going to visit Kath with an offering of breakfast and painkillers, Lana quickly discovers far more than she bargained for in the form of a very large, very purple, andveryhorny Kath.





	A Different Craving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hirazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirazaki/gifts).



> Commission for Hirazaki! 
> 
> For more information about the world, biology, and setting of this AU, please see [this document](https://pastebin.com/DJYs4jFw) on pastebin!
> 
> Art by tetsarou [here!](https://twitter.com/tetsarou/status/898228947078524929)
> 
> Art by shibberinos [here](https://twitter.com/shibberinos/status/799100169140785152) and [here!](https://twitter.com/shibberinos/status/842621597483778048)

No one was too worried when Kath didn't show up to training that morning. Or to breakfast afterwards. It wasn't  _ that _ strange of an occurrence. Not with as many girls on the team as there were. Lana could have sworn it was early for her to be dealing with cramps but then again the whole space thing had thrown her off her schedule more than once. Anytime she'd wound up in a pod things just seemed to go haywire entirely and Kath  _ had _ been in one only a few days before when she'd come back from the whole  _ Blade of Marmora _ ordeal. What a pretentious name. 

But hey, they'd found out that Kath was part Galra. So that was cool. Or, at least, Lana thought it was cool. She'd joined the Garrison because of her fascination with aliens. And having it turn out that the girl she'd been crushing on for who even  _ knew _ how long actually  _ was _ one? It was cool. Weird, but cool. 

Skipping her usual after-breakfast shower—she was usually too exhausted after training to shower right away—Lana put her priority into bringing Kath something to eat and some painkillers. She could shower after. It wouldn't exactly take long to drop off food. And she  _ had _ been meaning to talk to Kath anyway about things  _ entirely _ unrelated to Voltron. 

Namely the weird unspoken crush business going on between them. Well… it wasn't  _ totally _ unspoken. Or at least, it wasn't any more. How long ago had it been? It was less than two weeks ago, Lana was sure of that. She and Kath had—predictably enough—wound up arguing after training and somehow that had wound up with Lana shoving Kath and Kath shoving Lana back and that had turned into Kath pinned against the wall while they made out. Lana still wasn't sure exactly how that had happened. But god Kath's lips had tasted good. 

But then Pidge had opened the door and ruined the moment. Kath had pushed Lana away in a rush before Pidge could see. The shove had been hard enough that Lana fell on her ass and cursed Kath out and they hadn't talked about it since. And they really needed to. Because what the heck, seriously. She couldn't tell anymore if Kath was into her or not into her or if she just had some kind of hate boner for her. 

For Lana, at least, it was definitely more than a hate boner. Lana really  _ genuinely _ liked Kath. And okay maybe dealing with that by teasing the other girl wasn't the best way to go about it. But she'd been getting better about it. They were even starting to actually bond! Sort of. In their own way. But this whole… kiss business had left Lana entirely unsure where they stood with each other. 

Lana knocked on Kath's door, the tray of food with pain meds and water on it resting against her hip as she held it tightly with her other hand. "Kath…? Kath, I brought breakfast." 

No answer. 

"Kath…? Hey, come on. Lemme in. I brought you pain meds." 

A miserable sounding groan, gravely and scratchy sounded out from the other side of the door. 

"Oh come on, Kath. Don't be like that. I have pills and food for you." Lana whined, leaning against the door frame. 

This time there was a shuffle of fabric and another miserable groan. Lana thought for a moment that Kath might have been getting up. But after another few minutes passed and there was no answer at the door, she realized  _ that _ wasn't going to happen. 

Well, the door  _ was  _ unlocked. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures, right? 

"Okay, I hope you're decent in there cause I'm coming in and as much as I don't mind the view, it is  _ way _ too early for an eyefull of boob." 

That was a lie, really. There was  _ no _ such thing as too early for  _ Kath's _ breasts, at least. Not in Lana's opinion. Not with how firm and full and  _ gorgeous _ they were. Lana had more than once thought that being smothered by Kath's breasts might be a nice way to go. She wouldn't mind going out with her face buried in that cleavage, wrapped up in Kath's warmth and the fresh, spicy way she always smelled. 

Shaking herself out of the thought, she knocked on the door again before opening it. The first thing that hit her was the stink of  _ sweat. _ Lana had just been  _ training _ and she was sure she didn't smell  _ that _ bad. Kath's room smelled like it belonged to a  _ dude _ rather than a  _ chick _ . "Yeeesh… Listen, I know we get busy and all but you have  _ got _ to do a laundry day and wash your sheets. Serious BO vibes going on in here, Kath." 

The lump curled up under the sheets gave a groan that sounded almost like a displeased growl. 

Lana snorted, shaking her head. "Come on, up and at 'em. I have breakfast and painkillers. Come on, get up and eat." 

The Kath-shaped lump looked… bigger than what she was used to. But Lana figured she must just have been spread out. The lump also looked like it was breathing heavily. Jeez. Maybe she was  _ actually _ sick and not just… crampy. Biting her lip, Lana set the tray down on the side table before toeing closer to the bed. 

"Alright, Kath, come  _ on, _ this is getting ridiculous. Are you even  _ alive _ under there?" Lana gave an exasperated sigh before stooping to snatch the edge of the blankets, tugging them down none too gently. 

Yellow.

Yellow eyes.

Bright yellow eyes were staring back at her. Eyes set surrounded by a mix of purple skin and fine, soft-looking purple fur extending to the edges of a face crowned by fuzzy ears and an all too familiar mop of black hair. 

"K-kath!?" Lana yelped before yelping again as there were suddenly broad hands on her and she was being dragged down, flung onto the bed and pinned down. 

Panic and confusion racing through her system, Lana was aware of a few things. First, this was  _ definitely _ Kath, she'd recognize that mullet anywhere. Second, Kath was freaking  _ purple. _ Third, Kath was  _ a lot _ bigger than she'd been only last night when Lana had last seen her. Bigger and heavier. Fourth, Kath was freaking purple. Fifth, she kind of looked  _ really _ Galra between the fur and the ears and the  _ purple _ . 

Kath was very quickly nuzzling at Lana's throat, nipping and licking and scenting and sniffing at her. Soft whines and low growls resonated out of the Galran girl as she rubbed and squirmed her body against Lana's prone form. 

"Wh—whoah. Getting kind—a- _ ah! _ —kind of friendly there, Kath…" Lana laughed nervously, her words punctuated by a startled almost-moan as Kath's teeth scraped a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. " _ Nnh… O-oh h-holy crow… _ "

A growl that sounded almost  _ possessive _ sounded out of Kath's throat as the now-larger girl's hands tangled in before a sharp ripping sound cut through the air as Lana's shirt was ripped open from collar to just under her breasts, the chill of the air sending goosebumps scattering across her skin. 

Lana yelped, heart rocketing into her throat as it hammered its hummingbird beat. "H-hey! C-careful I… I liked this shirt…" 

Another rip and the whole front length of the shirt was split, the fabric left to fall to either side of her, bunching against her sides. 

"…On second thought, I can get a new shirt." Lana laughed nervously, feeling a strange mixture of apprehension and arousal. "That was  _ actually _ kind of hot." 

Kath looked down at her with something that Lana swore could only be a pleased  _ smirk _ . Okay maybe it wasn't so bad being on the receiving end of a look like that from her. And she was kind of digging the yellow eyes. Then Kath's lips were back on her neck and her mouth was moving downwards. Broad hands skimmed along Lana's sides as teasing lips, wicked tongue, and terrifying teeth moved from her throat down to her chest, sucking and biting small marks into her skin. 

"O-oh god…" Lana's breath hitched with nervous apprehension when Kath's mouth made it to the edge of her bra. 

Kath's hands moved to hook in the fabric between her breasts but Lana sat up quickly. "Wait wait wait. Okay. I get it. Just… I like this bra, okay? No going all macho shirt rip on it. Alright?" It was hard to find a decent bra in space. Alien boobs were… weird sometimes. She ignored Kath's scowl as she quickly moved to shimmy out of the sleeves of her shredded shirt before shimmying out of the pale blue sports bra a moment later. 

"Okay? Happy no—nh!  _ Ohh gnnh… _ " Lana's words were lost to a huff of breath as Kath shoved her back down against the bed with a hand splayed across her collarbone. The hand stayed in place for a moment, pinning her down as Kath started to map the newly exposed skin with her mouth. Lana felt vaguely like she was being pinned down by some sort of animal, the hand on her chest not unlike a tiger's paw in how it held her in place. 

Lana hesitated, breath hitching nervously when teeth drew closer to one of her nipples but then there was a soft suckling that sent sparks of pleasure up her spine. Arching into the contact, her back bowed as her fists clenched in the fabric. "O-oh god… K-kath… I don't… I don't know what's gotten into you but  _ fuck… _ " 

Another pleased sounding growl. Lana was starting to really like those growls. And the nuzzling. And oh  _ oh _ the mouth was moving lower. Fuck. Fuck? Lana gasped on a series of hitching breaths as the larger girl started outright  _ nuzzling _ the apex of her thighs, cheek and nose grinding against her in a way that had her struggling to not outright moan. 

Someone was seriously going to hear her. 

She was starting to not care. 

Let them hear whatever the hell they wanted. If they wanted to listen in, fine, fuck it, whatever. They could just enjoy listening to the show. 

Nails—claws?—clawed down the sides of her thighs as the other girl harshly tugged down her training shorts and underwear in one sharp tug. The weight pinning her thighs moved off of her just for a moment as Kath got the clothes off of her before she was back, shifting down between her legs instead. 

This was… this was freaking weird. It wasn't… Lana wasn't  _ complaining. _ It wasn't  _ bad _ weird. Kath jumping her bones out of nowhere was definitely not  _ bad _ weird. But… It  _ was _ weird and out of nowhere and she wasn't  _ saying _ anything, just  _ growling _ and  _ whining _ and that made it weirder. It was almost  _ primal. _ Lana felt vulnerable—no, she felt like  _ prey. _ She felt like Kath was planning on devouring her. And… it was weirdly kind of a big turn-on, actually. Huh. How about that. 

And oh… oh god. That mouth. That mouth was moving between her legs again. Nips to her inner thigh had Lana gasping and squirming, legs threatening to slam shut. But then there were heavy hands pinning her thighs down, the slight warning of sharp claws pressing against her skin for a moment. 

Feeling her legs pushed out and to the sides, Lana let herself be manipulated. Sometime she was going to have to have her revenge and turn the tables. But for now she had to admit the ragdoll treatment she was getting was a fun change. Even if she was only admitting it to herself. She wasn't going to tell  _ Kath _ that. 

The first lick was brief, tentative and Lana's breath hitched in response, the breaths after seeming to come shorter and shallow as her chest felt tight with thrilled anticipation and more than a small amount of nerves. 

Did she taste alright? God what if she tasted bad? What if she was all nasty and sweaty? She'd been training and sweating and oh god. Then again, Kath hadn't seemed to have any problem with how sweaty the  _ rest _ of her was. Maybe she was into that. Kath was pretty gritty anyway. It wouldn't surprise her. 

"K— _ hh! Ah! _ " Lana gasped out, tossing her head back as another broad lick across her entire core brushed against her clit directly. Unconsciously, she spread her legs, hips angling to try to get more of the brief sensation. Okay, apparently Kath had no problem with how she tasted. 

Kath's tongue flicked across a spot teasingly close to her clit. It traced down, along her lips, brushing past her cunt before moving back up again. When she reached the peak of Lana's core, the part-Galran girl moved to envelope Lana's clit with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss that had her bucking into the contact. 

" _ Fuck! Kath… ngh… _ " Lana whined. It was almost too much. It was horrendously not enough. 

Kath's tongue was a fine point as she moved to trace it along Lana's core, mapping out the folds with each movement, retracing certain routes that had Lana gasping and shuddering. Kath's tongue was relentless in its motions and if Lana had had any space left in her head to think, she probably would have remarked on how her tongue was just as relentless as the rest of her. But as it was, Lana could only gasp and moan and writhe, a willing victim to the delicious torture of the other girl's mouth. 

Kath's hands moved up then, gripping at Lana's ass cheeks and using the hold to tip Lana's hips up slightly, changing the angle of their movements. She hoisted Lana up until the curve of her ass rested atop Kath's wrists, the golden-eyed girl's nails sharp against the soft skin at the small of her back. 

The firm tip of Kath's tongue traced around Lana's most sensitive places again at the newer angle and Lana gasped. She felt so exposed, vulnerable,  _ sensitive. _ But then Kath's tongue was tracing lower, flicking across her cunt before pressing in briefly. Lana gasped, hips bucking into the sensation as she tried to force Kath's tongue deeper. Kath's grip tightened against her back as Lana felt her nails digging in with a soft growl. She choked on a harsh moan, hands dropping to tangle in Kath's hair. The other girl's tongue pushed into her a few times before she pulled back to tease again.

"God… Kath… Fuck… Come on…  _ do me. _ " Lana breathed on a breathless whine, angling her hips into the way Kath's tongue was circling around her entrance again. God, she was fucking  _ wet. _ She'd long since lost track of what wetness was hers and what came from Kath's tongue and mouth. 

The warm tongue pressed into her again then and she let out a soft moan, eyes clenched shut to focus on the sensation slipping against her skin, continuing to work her open. One slow thrust, then two quick thrusts and the feeling was moving again. The probing tip of Kath's tongue moved up, stiff and teasing as she licked against her core, not  _ quite _ making it to her clit before she was delving deep again and repeating the pattern. 

She wasn't going to whine, she wasn't going to whine, she wasn't going to— 

Fuck it. 

" _ Fuck _ Kath… Please…" Lana pleaded. "Please… Please god fuck please…" 

Her plea was answered a moment later when Kath's lips brushed against her clit in an open-mouthed kiss. That devilish tongue continued the motion a moment later. Circling around the sensitive nub before flicking against it again, broad strokes had her hips bucking and twitching into the contact. 

" _ Fuck! _ Fuck… Kath don't stop…" Lana bucked into the motions as much as she was able, grinding herself against the other girl's mouth as Kath worked her over. 

The alien girl continued to alternate between fucking her open on her tongue and teasing, pleasing licks and sucks against her clit with that broad, soft tongue. The nails and firm grip against her ass seemed to send their own sort of pleasure deeply through her muscles. It was never quite enough to get her off. It was more than enough to have her writhing against the sheets. It was driving her insane. 

"Oh god… More… fuck nngh…" Lana pleaded desperately. It was good but she wanted  _ more _ , wanted to feel Kath's fingers fucking her open.  _ Something. _

Lana found herself moved before she felt the movement and yelped as her face was smushed into the pillow. "Yaa— _ mmph! _ " 

Lana tried to push up onto her elbows to protest but then there was something teasing against her cunt and she collapsed back down with a curse and a groan. She thought for a moment it was Kath's tongue again but no… No it was  _ thicker _ . A lot thicker. Oh god. What the  _ fuck _ , that was a  _ dick. _ That was definitely a dick. Blunt and thick with a ridged surface as it pushed into her. What the fuck. 

Alright. Kath had grown at least four inches, turned purple, and sprouted some kind of lady dick. Okay. Why not. They were in space and she was getting fucked by a chick who was half alien. This was  _ not _ the weirdest thing they'd encountered. Probably. Alright, it was pretty weird but as Kath pushed deeper Lana found she couldn't bring herself to  _ care. _ Weird or not it felt  _ really _ good. 

Lana's fists clenched in the sheets as she let out a quiet whimper, burying her forehead against the pillow as her breaths came in sharp, heavy bursts. She could feel the other girl's cock stretching her open as she pushed in more. "N-ngh… f-fuck… K-kath… T-take it easy, alright? S-start slow…" 

A nip at Lana's shoulder had her collapsing back down against the bed, face buried in the pillow. But the nip was chased by a lick and a reassuring sound not far from a purr as if to say 'don't worry'. Then Kath was pulling back and Lana was suddenly very aware of why Kath wasn't worried. The flared ridge of the cock dragged inside of her slightly as the other girl pulled back. But it wasn't painful, it was just a texture that seemed to rub everywhere just  _ right _ inside of her. 

"Oh  _ quiznak! _ " Lana cursed, groaning as the larger girl pulled back more and thrust in again. And again. Each thrust came faster than the one before it and with more thrusting force. Each motion of Kath's hips away from her dragged inside of her in a way she didn't even know  _ could _ feel good. Then Kath shifted slightly and suddenly each thrust was grinding against Lana's g spot, the two motions delivering an almost constant onslaught of pleasurable feelings. 

"Fuck… oh…  _ fuck _ Kath. Just… Just like that. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop. Oh god. Fuck… Just… right there…  _ fuck! _ " Lana could feel her eyes watering, the hair at the back of her neck standing on-end as her scalp tingled with the overwhelming sensations coursing through her. This was… Really good. Really really good. 

"God… nnh… so good. Don't stop. S'good… Kath… fuck…" Lana felt like she was teetering on the edge of getting off but she just needed  _ something _ on her clit to send her over the edge. But at this rate she knew if she did she would cum almost right away. G spot play always helped her get off  _ really _ fast and  _ really _ hard. And even then, that hadn't been for  _ a while _ now. It was surprisingly hard to describe, much less  _ buy _ a human-safe dildo in space. Though, she had a feeling she was going to have to look into whether anyone had made sex toys designed like Galran female dicks after  _ this _ because it seemed to hit  _ everywhere _ just right. 

After a long few minutes, Lana felt like she couldn't take it anymore. And she could only guess Kath was close too by how the growling and pleasured moans had increased behind her. Lana forced herself up on one shaking forearm before reaching and clawing blindly behind her, fumbling for Kath's hair and tugging her in. She dragged the purple girl down into a kiss, not letting her hold go until Kath caught on to what she was doing and kissed her back hard. 

Lana remembered how much of a surprisingly good of a kisser Kath could be—seriously was there  _ anything _ she wasn't frustratingly good at?—and now… It seemed like she'd only gotten better. It was like Kath was running on pure instinct even more than she normally did. Everything she did seemed to be based purely around gut instinct and raw sensations. It was good. It was  _ really _ good. Her gut was solid, her instincts almost always spot-on. Even Lana could admit that despite the friendly rivalry they shared. 

Hand freed from its grip on the other girl's dark hair, Lana shoved her hand down between her legs, fingers working furiously to rub tight circles on her clit. Her hips twitched and juttered, stuttering in sharp bucking motions against Kath's cock. "Mmgh! Hmmh… Nh!" She didn't try to bother stopping the moans that spilled into their kiss as the other girl mirrored her sounds with moans of her own. 

Lana would have sworn it felt like Kath's dick was getting bigger,  _ thicker, _ the part right by the entrance to her cunt stretching and tugging against her with each thrust. It was… actually starting to kind of get to be  _ too much. _ But it seemed like Kath knew that. Because her thrusts turned into slow grinds as the larger girl started sucking on Lana's lower lip, tugging it between her sharp teeth. 

Moaning outright into Kath's mouth, Lana switched to a slower motion against her clit, wanting to draw this out as much as possible. She was so close, so fucking close, teetering on the edge of her climax. The sucking turned into harsher scrapes of Kath's teeth against Lana's lower lip. Too hard of a bite had Lana tasting blood with a surprised and choked sound of complaint. It seemed like Kath tasted it too as she let out a surprised and  _ loud _ moan before cumming hard. Lana could  _ feel _ it, the bursts of…  _ something _ —what was it? Cum? Egg? Alien juices?—filling her up as Kath started grinding harder in her. 

Oh  _ god _ the grinding motions were brushing right against that spot inside of her that had Lana seeing stars. A few jerks of her wrist and Lana was cumming too, bucking and jerking and spasming against Kath's cock. The motion drew more broken-sounding moans out of Kath. As Lana jerked, she realized it felt like it was  _ stuck _ in her somehow, like it was too big to get out of her now. She remembered something from way back in high school biology about some animals having  _ knots _ on their dicks to help hold the pair together for mating. Maybe it was the same for some  _ aliens? _ Oh fuck. Kath  _ knotted _ her? That was… weird and fucked up and kind of hot. 

Wow, Lana was discovering all kinds of weird kinks she didn't know she had. 

Spent, Kath collapsed on top of her and Lana grunted as the air was knocked out of her lungs. " _ Oof! _ Hey! Hey, no, nuh uh. Not happening. Get off, you're heavy." 

A grumbled sound came from behind her as Kath squirmed against her back, nuzzling at Lana's hair. "Mmngh… Holy shit…" 

Oh hey, talking. That was new. 

"You back with us here, Beast Queen?" 

"Ngh… Lana… What… what the fuck  _ was _ that?" Kath's voice sounded largely the same, apparently. It was a bit coarser and rougher but that might have just been from all the growling she'd been doing a few minutes before. 

"I have  _ no _ idea." Lana admitted, thankful when Kath pushed up onto her elbows. She took a deep breath, thankful for the oxygen filling her lungs. "But you're kind of purple and fuzzy now so… I'm just sort of going with 'weird alien bullcrap' and calling it a day. Definitely not complaining though, heh." 

"I'm not  _ purple. _ What are you talking about purp— _ Oh. _ " Kath seemed to only have just realized her situation in the alien transformation department. A glance behind her told Lana that Kath was staring at her arm in a mix of confusion and horror. "Oh my god. What the fuck!? I'm fucking  _ purple? _ " 

Kath tried to pull back in an attempt to sit up only for Lana to yelp and slap a hand back to hold onto her hip when the motion pulled  _ hard _ against her cunt. " _ Whoah _ there, Princess Charming. That's a no-no. Yeah. You're purple. You have the fluffy ears too. And you're stuck here with me until whatever weird thing your weird alien lady penis is doing calms the heck down." 

"What the… what the fuck!? What  _ is _ it doing. What  _ is _ it? How did I just…" Kath trailed off, taking a deep breath in an apparent attempt to calm herself. A moment later, Lana could feel as Kath shoved a hand between them, feeling out the base of the cock jutting out between her legs. When she spoke, her voice was purposely level with forced-calm. "Lana…  _ why do I have a dick? _ " 

"Uh… Again, we're going with weird alien bullcrap." 

"Oh my god… I have… a fucking  _ penis. _ No, no no no. This is not… No. This can't… Fuck. Why do I have a  _ penis? _ And why is it  _ stuck inside you!? _ " 

Lana had no idea. She really didn't. But she could at least make a few guesses. "I mean… Galra are basically giant purple space bat-cats, right? So… It makes sense they wouldn't have junk like humans do? And I  _ think  _ it's stuck cause it's got a knot like… I dunno, animal dicks and whatever? Cause like… it was going in and out fine but then it was just…  _ bigger _ and stuck. But like… I didn't exactly take Alien Genitals 101 back at the Garrison so don't quote me on that." Lana shrugged, flopping down into the pillow again. "M'shrr it'll g'down…" She hoped. But if she played it cool maybe Kath would believe her and at least stop freaking out.

The next ten minutes were spent with Kath trying awkwardly to find a position that was both comfortable and yet didn't squish Lana too much. Ten minutes of awkward fumbling, yelping, squabbling, and uncomfortable tugs on the knot later, they wound up in something resembling a comfortable position with Kath outright spooning the smaller girl. Lana wasn't exactly complaining. Kath was big. And warm. And fuzzy. And her breasts pressed firmly against Lana's back nicely when she snuggled in. 

After another few minutes of silence, Lana popped her head up again, twisting her face to the side. "Hey. I was thinking…"

"Sounds dangerous," Kath quipped back. She sounded exhausted but she lifted her head anyway to where they could see each other, quirking a brow. 

" _ Rude! _ " Lana scoffed, exaggerating her offense. "You're just jealous because I'm  _ clearly _ the superior tactical planner." 

"Yeah yeah, Miss Tactical Planner. Come on, what is it?" 

"Oh, right. Yeah. Uh… Like… okay I get that it's weird that you just went like… full-Galra. And I'm sure you wanna get back to normal… But like…" Lana debated with herself. Should she even admit it? It was a weird thing to admit wasn't it? "That was… really hot. And like… if this is your new look or whatever? I'm… I'm down with it."

Kath snorted outright. "Unbelievable…" 

"Hey! What! I'm trying to be supportive here." 

"Lana." Kath deadpanned. "I'm fucking  _ purple _ and your biggest concern is making sure I know you still want to get in my pants."  

"Okay it is  _ not _ my biggest concern. It's like… at  _ least _ fifth." Lana thought for a moment before conceding, "…Okay maybe third." She ignored Kath's scoff as she continued on, "but as far as  _ I _ remember,  _ you  _ were the one who was so eager to jump my bones that you ripped my shirt open like some kind of purple She-Hulk, alright?" 

Kath was quiet for a moment before groaning, burying her face against Lana's shoulder. "Fuck. I'm really sorry. I totally did do that, didn't I?" 

"Hey… don't be sorry. It was… That was freaking awesome, okay? Unexpected. But awesome. I'm just not sure what brought that on." Lana needed to know. For… index purposes. Totally not so she could make sure it happened again. Repeatedly. A lot. Frequently. Totally not. 

"I… I don't know what happened." Kath admitted quietly. She sounded unsettled. "It was like… as soon as you came in the room, I could  _ smell _ you. I could smell the sweat on your skin from training, the adrenaline, the endorphins, the… I don't know,  _ pheromones _ or whatever. And I just knew I  _ needed _ you. Right then. No questions asked. I just needed you  _ right _ then. And then you yanked the blankets down and I… well… I think you know the story from there." Kath sounded almost embarrassed by the end of her explanation, words muttered against Lana's shoulder between small nuzzles and shy presses of her cheek against the other girl's skin. 

"That's… ew, you could  _ smell _ me? Maybe I should have showered before I brought you breakfast." Lana grimaced, nose crinkling up in distaste. She didn't smell  _ that _ much today, did she? 

"No." Kath's hand that had been sitting lightly on Lana's waist tensed briefly. "It's… It's good. I like it. You always smell really good after training. You always have." 

"Eugh, you're gross," Lana laughed, no bite in her voice as she twisted to press a kiss to Kath's cheek. 

"Mm… but apparently you're into that." Kath countered. God she sounded almost  _ smug _ about it. Fuck. 

"…Okay that's totally besides the point. We're talking about  _ your _ grossness right now, not mine." Lana blushed. "So what happened before that anyway? Did you just… wake up in alien mode?" 

Kath was quiet for a moment but the way her fingers were trailing across Lana's hip softly suggested she was thinking. "Mnh… I guess? Everything was normal last night. Then I woke up this morning and everything…  _ hurt. _ Like…  _ everything _ hurt. I thought I had the flu or something. I didn't even want to get out of bed. I just wanted to sleep for a year. And like… I really wanted to get off? But existing hurt too much to be bothered? Which… I guess is good or I would have been  _ really _ confused by how to… with what I… Figuring out how to work… this… new… thing." 

"You mean your lady penis?" Lana asked. 

That earned her a smack on the arm from Kath. "Don't  _ call _ it that! That's weird… I'm not… sure how I feel about that yet, okay?" 

Lana's hand went to Kath's on her waist without thinking and she gave a little squeeze to the larger girl's hand. "Alright, alright, sorry." Kath  _ did _ sound honestly unsettled. "But… for what it's worth… I did mean it, you know…" Lana bit her lip, letting her touch dance up Kath's arm. "Big, strong girls are hot. And you were already pretty hot to start off with. So it's just like… bonus hot. And as for your… uh whatever you wanna call it… It felt really good just now and it sounded like… it made you feel good too? So… that's… that's what matters right? I'm sure as heck not gonna question it. You're still you. Alien bits or not." 

Kath was quiet for a long moment after that. "…You know… You can be kind of an ass sometimes but… when you're not trying so hard, you're… you can actually be really sweet, Lana." 

Lana paused. "Wow. You? Complimenting  _ me? _ Who'd have thought?" 

"Oh fuck you. I'm trying to be heartfelt." Kath shoved at Lana's shoulder. 

It was obviously harder than intended as Lana found herself actually shoved away slightly. But it was enough to realize that the knot on Kath's…  _ thing _ had gone down. 

"I mean, yeah, you just did. And really good at that." Lana laughed, pulling away slightly. She felt Kath pulling out of her and shuddered at the drag of it and the incredibly  _ empty _ feeling that was left behind. It was weird and unsettling. Lana couldn't help the urge to slip a hand down between her legs as she rolled onto her back, feeling herself out. 

Fuck. Her cunt felt  _ loose. _

Loose and  _ messy. _ The slim girl felt herself out, pushing a finger into herself curiously with a soft groan. It was  _ easy. _ She pulled back, pushing in with two instead, marveling at how she could spread them. 

"L-lana! What are you… Fuck… That's…  _ wow. _ " Kath breathed and Lana couldn't help the rush of pleased satisfaction at the knowledge that the other girl was watching her. 

"Damn, I think you broke me, Kath." She wasn't sure what was her own juices and what was… whatever Kath had left inside of her. 

Wait. She couldn't get  _ pregnant _ or something from that, right? Lana felt a brief moment of panic before pushing it away. No… No, weird lady penis or not, Kath was a  _ girl _ . The breasts pressed against her arm were evidence enough of that. …Still… It couldn't hurt to ask Allur. Just… just to be safe. 

"O-oh god, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" 

"Relax… I'm  _ joking. _ I'll be fine. I'm  _ definitely _ not complaining." Pulling her hand back and rolling to face the girl with the strange golden eyes properly, Lana hooked her arms around Kath's shoulders, grinning contentedly. "So… What now…?" 

"Mnh… I… don't actually know? I still don't… feel… right?" Kath frowned, obviously puzzling it through. "It's like it's… still right there under the surface, that feeling. Like it's clawing at me…" 

Shifting her hips, Lana could feel Kath already getting hard again against her hip. She shifted again, more deliberately this time and felt a slight thrill when she earned a choked moan for her efforts. She shifted then, until Kath was nudging between her thighs, the slick mess between them making the motion easy as she rocked her hips forward and back, 

"Mnh… Round two then…?" Lana suggested with a cheeky grin, giving another roll of her hips. She laughed. "Maybe I could even ride you this time." 

Kath growled at her slightly, the sound primal and low, sending the hair at the back of Lana's neck standing on-end. Okay, that should  _ not _ have been hot. "Who says you get to top, hmm?" In a heartbeat, Lana found herself pinned against the bed, hands either side of her head as Kath ground against her more firmly. She squarked out a yelp of surprise, eyes wide as she blinked up at the golden-eyed girl. 

"O-or not. That's cool too. We can… I'm down for doing it this way too. Both is good, I like both." Lana nodded quickly and enthusiastically. She squirmed her wrists against Kath's firm grip, biting her lower lip as she rolled her hips. She could feel Kath nudging against her cunt again. "S-so… round two then…? Cause if you wanna then we can— _ mmnh! _ " 

Lana's words were cut off by the feeling of Kath's lips against hers, the kiss fierce and harsh and hot. Right, they could talk later. Talking was definitely  _ not _ a priority. They could save the talking for later, after, sometime that wasn't right then because there were definitely better things to be done than talking in that moment. 

Or for the next while after that. 

During the lull between rounds two and three, Lana had downed all of Kath's juice that Lana had brought her with her food that morning. It hadn't helped enough. She was still thirsty. But it was something at least. Too much exertion. 

By the end of round three, Lana felt like her whole body was sore and yet also thrumming with energy. But at least Kath seemed spent and satisfied for the time being. 

Maybe… 

If any time was going to be a good time to get them both something to eat and drink, it had to be then. Lana had to take advantage of this lull while she could. 

The slim girl moved to squiggle out of Kath's arms, pushing herself to sit up slightly and assessing how well she could move. It was doable. Achey but doable. 

"Mnh… Where y'goin…?" Kath sounded almost drunk with exhaustion, the slur in her voice evident. 

"I need something to drink. Maybe some food. You've kinda… taken a lot out of me." Lana laughed. "You wanna come with?" 

Kath seemed to debate the offer for a moment before looking down at her hands and shaking her head. "Not… don't wanna face the others… not like this… not yet… Still… feeling a little weird? I'm not… I don't think it's over." 

Not over yet? Holy crap how much stamina did Kath have? Lana swallowed and nodded. She was both nervous and thrilled about the idea of finding out. How many rounds  _ could _ she go? How long  _ would _ this hyper-horny thing last? 

"Okay. I'm… gonna go get us some stuff then, alright?" Lana asked, sitting up properly and ignoring the aches in her muscles as she moved to grab for her pants and panties. "Water… snacks… Cause… it doesn't look like this is wearing off anytime soon." 

"Oh… Uh… right… Probably a good idea" Kath nodded. She hesitated, biting her lip as though there was something else she wanted to say. So Lana waited a moment for Kath to be able to force the words out. "But you're… you're coming back, right?" 

The uncertainty in the larger girl's voice was at odds to her size and stature at the moment. It was vulnerable and hesitant. And something in it made Lana just want to wrap Kath up in her arms and reassure her. She wanted to just stay and not leave Kath's side until this… whatever it was was over. But she was pretty sure she might actually die of dehydration if she didn't get some water soon. 

So instead she laughed, leaning over to press a kiss against Kath's lips. 

"Of course I'm coming back, you big furball." Lana smiled before the expression turned into something more teasing. "Miss out on more of this? Not a chance." She winked, flirty and lighthearted before standing from the bed. 

Lana could feel the slick mess between her thighs and quite literally oozing out of her. Gross. It was amazing in the moment but the aftermath was gross. She needed a shower or five when this was all over. She grimaced with a full-body shudder before tugging on her clothes. Well, as best as she could with how her shirt was ripped, anyway. She opted to skip the bra, instead tugging her shirt around her tightly and holding it shut across her stomach. "I'll be back before you know it, you'll see." 

"O-okay… good… Because I… It's easier with you here… Dealing with this. It's… easier not being alone." Kath bit her lip. 

Fuck. Lana really didn't want to go. She forced herself to take a few steps away from the bed. "I'll come back. I promise. But we  _ need  _ food and water." With that, Lana turned to leave, slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her. 

Lana hurried down the corridor as best as she was able, the tattered shirt clutched tight around her like a robe. It wasn't the most elegant thing. And she was sure it was  _ obvious _ what she'd been doing from the state of her shirt and her hair. But really, she couldn't bring herself to care if the whole  _ team _ knew. Actually. That might even be better. There was a strange sort of thrill in the idea of the entire team knowing she and Kath had been fucking. Even if it was just a one-off because of whatever weird horniness Kath was going through. 

She really hoped it wasn't a one-off. 

But still, the point was that it was incredibly obvious that she'd been having sex. Which made it all the more embarrassing when she had to run into Allur of all people in the hallway. 

The Altean man went to greet her before his eyes went wide as he took in Lana's appearance. "Oh! What's… your shirt appears to have… Goodness, were you  _ fighting!? _ On my ship? Are there intruders? The castle's defenses haven't registered anything but if there needs to be an alert triggered…" 

Or… Lana thought it would have been obvious. "Wh— what? No…. Oh… no, no, it was… Kath just…" How the hell could she even explain it? But Allur might have some answers at least to some of their questions about  _ why _ this was happening. Out of everyone on the ship, the Alteans were the most likely to know, right? "She's… something happened. And uh… Kath is… Kath is purple now? I dunno if it's permanent or not but… uh… she's  _ very _ purple. And… fuzzy?" 

Allur's eyes went wide as he blinked at Lana.  "P-purple? Oh… Oh dear that's… it… would seem her Galran genes have… That  _ can _ happen in a hybrid species that they… activate. In response to some sort of triggering event. Physically or biologically. But I can't see why they would have… In her case… We haven't… But I still don't see what that has to do with your  _ shirt. _ " 

"Oh… Uh…" Lana coughed. "She kind of… I don't know why but it's like she's… Uh… I dunno… horny? As soon as I went in there earlier she just straight up jumped me and started tearing my clothes off which like… I mean I know it's hard to not want a piece of  _ this _ but Kath's never… done that before?"

Allur's face crinkled in distaste. "Oh… I see… That… would explain the purple as well… Has she changed in size at all?" 

"Yeah… She's kind of…  _ big _ now…" Lana nodded. "So uh… Do you… maybe know why that happened?" 

"It's… erm… It would appear Kath's… Galra genetics have chosen to make themselves known… And… Females can sometimes… Well… they sometimes… go into a period of… well it's a mating cycle of sorts." Allur looked incredibly uncomfortable. 

Lana almost felt bad for asking but she  _ needed _ to know. A mating cycle? What did that mean? "What… like… a cat or something? She's in heat? Is that what you're saying?" 

"Erm…" Allur seemed puzzled. "Yes… In a way… In Galran society the females are… the aggressive partners. They… go into mating cycles wherein they… can… be more inclined to take and claim a mate. And it would appear that Lana has decided you're a suitable mate to spend this cycle with." 

"…Oh…" Lana paused. 

So Kath was in heat. And Kath had… picked  _ Lana _ to be her mate for the cycle. Oh… That was… huh. Lana could feel her cheeks heating up more at the information. 

But there was another question bothering Lana as well. "And uh… that wasn't all… There's… something else. She had a uh…" Lana trailed off. But if anyone would know… what it was… The Alteans were the best bet to ask. And… She had to ask, right? Especially because Kath had seemed bothered by it. That made it okay to ask, right? 

"She had a… what?" Allur frowned, scrunching up his nose as though he had a feeling he wasn't going to want to hear the answer. 

Lana could feel her cheeks heating up at the memory of the way Kath's… whatever it was had fucked her so well, the memories making her feel more sore but also strangely turned on again. "Things were uh… different? In the bone zone?" Lana gestured to her groin suggestively, trying to avoid outright  _ saying _ it. "So I dunno if that's like an alien thing or a Galra thing or what's going on there? But it's uhh… Yeah. Things  _ deeeeefinitely _ weren't like that before." 

"Oh!" Allur exclaimed in apparent realisation only to follow the sound a moment later with a much more perturbed and disgusted-sounding "… _ Oh. _ " 

"So… you do know what it is?" Lana pried. 

"Erm… Right… yes… Galran females are able to… penetrate a partner with a…. Phallus? I understand your human anatomy has the male as the… traditionally penetrative partner." The language was clinical and Allur was clearly trying to keep himself as removed from it as possible. 

Lana blinked. "So… Kath's in heat and she's got a dick because… Galra are… backwards or something?" 

Allur sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. "…Essentially." 

"So… this might be a dumb question but…" Lana debated even asking, "does that mean she could like… get me pregnant or something, right?" 

"…No… Galran hybrids tend towards being sterile. …Why…?" 

Lana's blush darkened across her face. "N-no reason… I just… wanted to know. Y'know? In case there was ever a reason to want to know that." 

Allur's expression crinkled in distaste. "The mechanics of it are… complicated. But I'm sure if you're that fascinated there's diagrams in the computer's systems that can shed more light on the situation than I can. I really only have a very cursory understanding of…  _ Galran _ biology…" 

"Right. Okay. And uh… So this…  _ heat _ thing… Uh… how long do those usually last? Cause I'm kind of… exhausted so if she's gonna be at this for a while then… A girl's gotta prepare, right?" Lana laughed awkwardly, clinging her shirt closed as she moved to scratch at the back of her neck. 

"Generally speaking? It lasts for several days. Although I'm not sure how her mixed biology will affect things. Hybrids can tend to be very… varied. It could last two days, it could last two weeks. There's no way to know for sure." 

"Two  _ weeks!? _ " Lana hoped it didn't last that long. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle that. 

"It's not typical." Allur reassured with a shake of his head. "Particularly given that humans don't… seem to have a mating cycle? So it should tend towards the shorter end." 

"Oh… Okay. So that's… Right… So a few days, probably? Alright. I can… I can do that. And then she'll be back to normal?" 

"Well… If she's physically transformed, I'm… not entirely sure if her biology will stay how it is now once it's passed or change back into something more… typical for her human roots." Allur's lips pursed. "Or some sort of midpoint." 

"So she might stay purple?" Lana asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. She pondered over the idea of Kath staying massive and purple. She could… she could deal with that. Granted it would take some getting used to but… Lana was obviously still  _ very _ into her even when Kath was plowing her into the mattress so she couldn't really imagine herself having a problem with it. And it wasn't like Lana had ever really cared what someone's bits looked like so, ladydick or not, as long as it  _ worked _ she didn't really care what Kath was packing. 

"It's a possibility, yes." Allur nodded. "Although if she's depending on you for this heat, I'd advise you to get back to her as soon as possible. I'll let the others know to not expect you at training for a few days." 

" _ Shit! _ Right. I was just… food. Right. Uh… thanks for all the advice!" Lana offered a wave as she darted around Allur and down the hallway, shirt clutched tight around herself. She had to get food for both of them and get back to Kath's room. 

By the time Lana got back to Kath's room, arms full of snacks and water for the next few days, she was sweating and out of breath again, having run nearly the whole way back. She'd barely gotten the door open and stepped into the room before she was being yanked forward, dropping her supplies with a surprised yelp as she was all but dragged back to the bed, hands and teeth roaming across her skin again. 

It was going to be a long few days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/interdictedink/) & [Tumblr!](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
